Fun at Water Land
by kazumigirl
Summary: When Naruto and the gang go on a field trip to water park, it doesn't exactly go as planned. Naruto keeps playing pranks, Sakura tries to get Sasuke, and Sasuke is looking for the guy that messed up his snowcone. Did I mention Kakashi is a chaperone?
1. Default Chapter

Fun at Water Land

Disclaimer: How many times have you heard these? I mean, honestly, it's called "fan" fiction. People should know we didn't create it, right? Ugh! These disclaimers just get on my nerves. And further more... *rambles on until someone yells to get on with the fic*

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic so please be kind and don't burn my shack down. It's all I got *sniffles*

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto and Sasuke eat. It was one day away until their fieldtrip to Water Land...the day Sakura would get to see her Sasuke in swimming trunks. Naruto looked up from his ramen, noticed Sakura grinning, and smiled back. Sasuke did absolutely nothing.

"Wow, it's going to be so great tomorrow!" Sakura said.

Naruto grinned even bigger.

"Yah, it sure is!"

He was currently dreaming of Sakura in a bathing suit. Sasuke made a noise, obviously his version of a reply, and took a long drink of water. Sakura smiled at him. She had been waiting weeks for this! Sasuke and her, running along the hot pavement of the park, hand in hand, laughing together. She sighed dreamily as more cheezy scenes flashed through her mind.

"So, Naruto, what are you planning to take?" She asked, actually hoping to pull Sasuke into the conversation.

Naruto, slurping down the rest of his soup, looked up.

"A camera! And my headset! Oh! And prank stuff! Tee-hee!"

"Naruto..." Sakura said sternly.

Naruto only laughed again. Then he looked at Sasuke.

"What are you planning to take?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't even look up.

"I'm not going. I hate fun."

Sakura's heart immediately broke in two.

"But why!? Oh, Sasuke, you just have to come!" She begged.

Sasuke ignored her.

Suddenly, all three of them heard giggling. There sitting on their red sofa, was Kakashi reading "Make Out Paradise".

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi looked up and winked.

"So, you don't want to go to Water Land, eh Sasuke?" He asked rubbing the hair of the melodramatic boy.

"Nope."

"That's okay, we can have fun here, at my homade water park." Kakashi said.

He pointed out the window to a garden hose and black garbage sack.

Sakura, already devistated, began clearing the table.

"Sasuke, it'd be really fun..." She said sadly.

"And besides, that doesn't look like a very fun water park, actually it doesn't look like a water park at all." Naruto added looking out the window.

Sasuke frowned.

"Fine, fine! I'll go, but only to confront my arch enemy...Terry." 

"Terry?" Everyone repeated.

"Yah, the guy who sold me an already melted snow cone. And I bought Eagle brand syrup with it and he gave me some cheap immitation cream!" 

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi just stared.

"Well, in that case, I'll chaperone!" Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared in horror. Kakashi winked at them. They screamed.

To be continued...


	2. The Horror Begins

Chapter 2: The horror begins

The very next morning, Sakura opened her eyes and grinned. Like the nights week before this one, Sakura had dreamed of Sasuke half naked flirting with her like crazy. Now it would be real. She just knew it. She hopped out of bed and ripped off her pajamas to reveal a two piece red swimsuit. 

Naruto woke up, realized drool was running down his face, dabbed it with a blanket because he was much to lazy to get up, and fell back asleep. When Sasuke woke  up, he screamed. There, looking through his window, was Kakashi...just staring.

Kakashi waved. Sasuke's horror suddenly turned to anger.

"You scared the Hell out of me!" He exclaimed.

Sakura suddenly ran into his room.

"Sasuke, I heard you screaming and came-"

Sasuke screamed again and quickly reached for his blanket.

"Get out Sakura!" He ordered. (He slept butt naked) ^.^

Sakura, still a little mesmorized, left  very, very slowly.

Well, by 9:00, things were settled down and Naruto and the gang were eating breakfast.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to you know... I just thought, well I heard you scream." Sakura said with fake sadness. Truth was her inner self was practically celebrating.

Sasuke just made some kind of reply through his juice and didn't say another thing about it. Naruto was trying to figure out what had gone on without actually asking anyone.

"This is going to be so great!" Sakura said, trying to make Sasuke forget about the morning's incident.

"I know! I'm gonna slide down the biggest slide there, standing up!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto..." Sakura warned.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Couldn't you warn us before you do that?! I mean, what if you had ran into one of us naked?!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke looked side to side and sunk down in his chair.

" Well, I guess it's not that bad, because I know good and well all of us sleep with clothes on"  Naruto said, loosing his anger.

If Sasuke could have sunk any lower, he'd be lying flat on his back on the floor.

"You three must be ready in exaclty 3.5 minutes." Kakashi said.

"3.5?! There's no way, we're still in our pajamas!" Naruto said.

"Okay, well, then I guess the school will go without you." Kakashi said.

Sakura nearly exploded.

"No way! We can do this, Naruto go get dressed now!!!!! Sasuke go grab towels, sunscreen, and headsets! I'll go grab our swimsuits!" She ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't budge.

"NOW!" She yelled.

Naruto high tailed it out of the room to follow his precious Sakura's orders, but Sasuke just stayed.

"All of my stuff is packed, if you want something done, do it yourself." He said.

Sakura sighed sadly and left the table. Kakashi patted Sasuke's head.

"A little moody this morning, aren't we?" He said.

Sasuke just frowned.

Exactly an hour later, everyone was ready. Naruto smiled and scooted next to Sakura in his orange swimming trunks, Sasuke was dressed in his normal clothes so Sakura couldn't lay her feasty little eyes on him yet.

Every other student had already been there.

"What took your group so long?" One of the snobby senseis asked Kakashi.

"Well, the little blonde all of sudden fell unconcious and with my brilliantly tught lessons, the other two were able to save him." Kakashi lied.

"We don't teach CPR." The sensei reminded him.

"I didn't say they performed CPR. " Kakashi said walking away.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Horror Continues

Chapter 3: The Horror continues... 

Author's note: Alright, my last chapter was definently off with humor, but I'm really going to try to make this one better!

It was awful. On a bus full of adolescent ninjas, why wouldn't it be? Naruto was running around pulling people's hair (which led to quite some ass-kicking on half of the victim's parts) Sakura was staring at Sasuke hoping just to get a glimpse of his tummy, or cheset, or something...anything!!!! Sasuke, the poor, poor, poor, Sasuke, was trying to block out all the noise and remember why he agreed to come on this trip.

One of the senseis grabbed a microphone.

"How 'bout a song?" She asked.

Everyone started screaming "Hooray". Sasuke's eyes grew as big as saucers.

There was only one pitiful "No" heard.

An hour later, the bus was on it's fifth bottle of beer. Well, long ways from a 1,000,000. Sakura looked over to see if her precious Sasuke was singing but found he was not. Instead, he had a notepad with pencil stabbings littering the front cover. She started to ask him if he was okay, but went against it when she saw him take his pencil and stab another murderous hole through it. She decided she was safer talking to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, what should we ride first?" She asked.

Naruto smiled.

"The biggest thing there!"

Sakura smiled a little and patted Naruto on the head.

"You're a strange one,Naruto."

Naruto grinned even bigger and leaned over Sakura to look at Sasuke.

"What do you think we should ride?" He asked.

Sasuke turned to him, growled, stabbed another hole through the notepad, then answered as calmly as ever, "I don't care. I hate rides."

Sakura just sighed. Sasuke may have been extremely hot, cool, and very talented, but he certainly wasn't a lot of fun when it came to fun.

"How about it, kids? The beer bottle song again?" The sensei with the microphone asked.

"Hooray!"

"For the love of God, NO!"

Everyone turned and stared at Sasuke.

"If you sing that God awful song again, I swear I'll kill someone!" He said.

Everyone looked a little scared and grew silent. Not Naruto. He was very used to Sasuke's over rated death threats.

"100,000 bottles of beer on the wall, 100,000 bottles of beer, take one down-" He began to belt out (In a not so pretty voice) right in Sasuke's ear.

Exactly an hour later, the buses arrived at Water Land.

"Now," one of the sensei's said, "Everyone stay with their group and their own sensei, and please, no tricks...Naruto!"

Everyone tittered at Naruto. Naruto looked a little embarrased. Sasuke turned around and shot an amazing glare and the laughing immediately stopped.

"Very good, Sasuke, shall we get going?" Kakashi asked resting his hand on Sasuke's head.

"Certainly, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

Sakura's inner self: Hurry up!!!! I've been waiting weeks and weeks for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto and Sasuke went to the men's restroom to put on sunscreen and what not. Sasuke angrily took off his shirt and shorts to reveal just normal black swimming trunks. Naruto looked at his ninja band.

"You really shouldn't wear that, it might get lost." He said.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then unlatched the band taking it away from his forehead. If you were Sakura, and had been spying on him like she was, you kind of would have imagined this dude that's very beautiful that likely appeared on the "I can't believe it's not butter" commercials. For the rest of you, he was just your average Sasuke wearing swimming trunks, flip-flops and no band.

When the boys got out, Kakashi was waiting in a red, silky robe.

"What's with the robe?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi began to giggle. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged uneasy glances.

Kakashi took off the robe to reveal an already revealing speedo. Naruto and his friends screamed. Kakashi winked and stretched.

"Ahh, nothing beats a day at the water park." He said.

Naruto grew very angry and covered Sakura's eyes.

"Please, warn us when you're going to do that!" He said.

"Nah, now let's get going." He said, pulling out a wedgie.

Naruto ,Sasuke, and Sakura shuddered and followed him.

As they were walking, they passed a man selling snow cones to children. He was happily laughing, good naturedly warning not to spill, and really enjoying his customers. The second Sasuke passed him, his smile wilted into a frown. Sasuke glared at him. The man glared back.

"Now I remember." Sasuke said.

To be continued...


	4. Yes, the horror is still going on

Chapter 4: Yes, the Horror is still going on

Naaruto, Sakura, and Sasuke dragged alongthe near naked sensei, trying not to look at him. Naruto leaned over in Sakura's direction.

"This is disgusting." He whispered. 

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto!"

Naruto sprang up, praying Kakashi hadn't heard him.

"There she blow." He said pointing to a slide.

"Huh?"

"The biggest water slide, you wanted to ride it standing up." Kakashi saidd with an evil smirk.

Naruto gulped, he hadn't intended for the slide to be **this** big. He glanced at Sakura. She was staring up at the slide in awe. Naruto couldn't back down now. Not when Sakura was going to be watching him.

"Piece of cake!" He laughed boldly.

Sasuke stared at the slide too. A line of people suddenly went around one of its many twists. He squinted.

"Sasuke, you go too." Kakashi said.

"Excuse me?"

"You look brave enough, unless you're afraid." Kakashi sneered.

Sasuke looked up at the slide again. It seemed to glare back at him.

"I hate enjoyment." He mumbled before oozing into the waiting line with Naruto.

"You can do it, guys!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto did a "V" for victory sign at her, then squinted at Sasuke.

"Why are you coming?" He asked. 

"I don't know." Sasuke replied calmly.

When it was their turn to go, Naruto nearly died.

"That looks pretty far." He whimpered.

Sasuke peeked over the edge.

"Yah, yah, so go already, a cloud of bubble-headed teenie boppers keep snapping my shorts." Sasuke said.

Naruto gulped.

"Are you sure?Maybe we should go back!"

"Through all those people?! Naruto, we'd need a miracle...or a really powerful flame thrower."

Naruto decided he did not want to go down this beast. He began to get shaky.

"I'm sure we can get back." He said.

Sasuke, growing very annoyed at the little girls behind him, kicked Naruto sending him flying down the slide...standing up. Then, he flung himself down.

Sakura and Kakashi were watching.

"He did it! He went down standing up!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi just smiled.

When Naruto came splashing into the water at the bottom, he was practically blue.

"Oh, Naruto, that was so cool!!!!" Sakura said giving him a gigantic hug.

He beamed and hugged her back. When there were no objections, he thought he might cry a river of joy.

Sasuke came down trying to fight off the cloud of pre-teen girls that were right on his tail.

"Back, back I say! Grr! Nasty little leaches!" He said trying to stop their busy little paws.

He splashed into the water then realized something wasn't right. When he stood up he immediately sat down. His swimming shorts were riding so high, that he couldn't even feel them anymore!

"Sasuke, something wrong?" Sakura called.

"Uh, no! Nothing!" He yelled back.

Sasuke's inner self (Yup, he has one too): No! Whatever could be wrong besides the fact that I got this gigantic wedgie!

Naruto laughed at him.

"Your shorts are stuck up your crack!" He roared falling over.

Kakashi began to laugh too. Sakura didn't.

By the time Sasuke managed to free himself, he was fed up with the whole trip. He wanted to go home.

"Oh, man, that was funny!" Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Poor Sasuke, it's not fun when your trunks get caught up your ass." Kakashi said.

Naruto let out another roaring foot stomping ring of laughter. Sakura frowned.

"Alright guys, that's enough." She said.

Sasuke motioned for her to stop.

"Yah, I know it's pretty hilarious, I'd be chuckling myself, but right now my ass is really sore so can we stop a minute?"

"Sure thing, wedgie boy." Kakashi laughed.

Naruto laughed too.

Sakura frowned.

"Only the first ride and Sasuke's injured." She muttered.

To be continued


	5. And even more Horror awaits

Chapter 5: And even more horror awaits...

With a very disgruntled bunch, Kakashi skipped along the park with "Make-Out paradise" in hand.

"It makes me sick to watch him skip in that thing." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

She  nodded.

"Wow! This looks like an amusing ride, Sasuke, ride it." Kakashi said.

Sasuke stared.

"That's a drinking foutain."

"Still looks pretty fun."

"No way in Hell am I going to climb up and sit or whatever the hell you expect me to do, in a drinking foutain!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She loved it when her Sasuke stood up for himself.

"Hey, look a dolphin!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to a man in a penguin suit.

"Naruto, that's not a-" Before Sakura could finish, Naruto was already running towards him.

"Hello there, little fella," The man said, "Are you having a watery good day?"

Naruto frowned. Never had he seen someone act so disturbing. Well, it was expected from Kakashi, but not average employees.

He kicked the penguin.

"Oh! Son of a- I mean, now, now, let's be watery good." The penguin said rubbing his shin.

Naruto kicked him again.

"You little mother- Uh, er, he he he, jolly good, but we don't tolerate violence in Water Land."

Again, Naruto frowned, and kicked the guy in the suit. Kakashi, Sakura, or Sasuke didn't stop him.

"Little boy."

Naruto turned around to see two very angry looking lobsters. (Guys in suits)

"Um...hi." He said nervously.

"Could you please come with us?" The asked.

Naruto wanted to  run, but their devious pinchers were already apon him. 

"Well, let's get going, gang." Kakashi said pulling out a wedgie.

"But they took Naruto!" Sakura said.

"And?"

So, the three remaining ninjas went off. While they were walking, Sasuke spotted him. He was handing out snowcones to two elderly people. Sasuke glared at him. Terry glared back. Sasuke shook a fist. Terry shook a cone.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Sasuke replied.

As they past Terry's stand, Sasuke noticed him put Eagle brand syrup on the elderly woman's cone.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yelled, and flung himself over the stand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, and started to run after him.

Kakashi grabbed the back of her top.

"Let him go."

In a matter of seconds, Terry and Sasuke were rolling around trying to rip at eachother's lungs. Sasuke gave Terry a hard jab in the jaw. Terry gave Sasuke an even harder punch in the face. He was wearing brass knuckles that read "Frosty Fun."

Kakashi had left to go buy some popcorn for the fight. Sakura was about to be in tears. And Naruto was sitting in a little office, waiting for King Neptune. The manager.

To be continued.


	6. Oh,the horror, it continues ever more!

Chapter 6: Oh, the horror, it continues ever more!

Naruto twiddled his thumbs and kicked his feet. What was this "King Neptune" going to do to him? He sighed and hoped for the best. Afterall, it couldn't be that great since he kicked their cheezy penguin. He glanced out the little window with sad eyes.

Meanwhile, Terry and Sasuke were fighting like dogs. Tearing, punching, biting, karate, kicking ect. ect.

"Sasuke, you have to stop!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke looked up to tell her to shut up and mind her own buisness, and that's when Terry grabbed his shirt and kneed him in the gut. Kakashi, with a bag of Water Land popcorn in his hand, just watched.

"Go for the shin." He said with a crunch.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke.

"Sensei, you have to stop him! We'll be kicked out!!" She said.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Meh. What are gonna do?"

"I'll make you pay for giving me that lousy snowcone!" Sasuke said giving Terry a hard punch.

Terry spit out a bloody tooth.

"Yah, like I'm the bad guy, I know good and well you had something smaller than a ten!" 

Sasuke's fist clenched as he prepared to punch again.

"You Jerk! The customer is always right!"

Two men in seal suits pulled Sasuke and Terry apart. People had gathered around to stare.

"Come on, we're taking you two to the manager." One of the seals said.

Terry put his head down sadly.

"I'm gonna get fired." He whimpered.

Sasuke grunted.

"I hate punishment."

Meanwhile, just as Naruto was about to take a swordfish on a plaque off the wall and do horrible things to it (C'mon, we're talking about Naruto with prankstuff in his trunks here ^,^) King Neptune walked in. He was a very large, chubby man, wearing a muscle shirt and jeans, his bald head looked dirty, even with that cheezy Water Land cardboard crown, and curly black chest hairs were visible through his jiggly upper body. 

"You the brat?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Naruto frowned worriedly.

"Uh, well, I don't think I am."

"Didja kick one of our dolphins?"

"Your penguin you mean?"

"Whatever."

"Yes, sir."

"What for?"

"Because he made me angry."

"What'd he do?"

"Acted cheezy."

"Why'd that make you angry?"

"Because it was weird."

"Mm."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Are you going to kick me out?"

"Nah."

"Really?!"

"Just don't kick our ducks anymore, kapeesh, kid?"

"Uh...sure."

"Now get out, you ain't payin' to sit in this crap hole."

"Thankyou, sir."

"Meh."

Naruto skipped out happily and grabbed the nearest lobster.

"I love you guys!" He said close to tears.

"Uh, okay, thanks...I guess." The lobster replied uneasily.

Naruto skipped away happily.

Now, Terry and Sasuke were in the office.

"Sir, before-" Terry began, but King Neptune stopped him.

"Hold on, wait here, I gotta go take a man-poop."

Sasuke and Terry just stared.

"Just try and apologize to eachother."

Sasuke squinted at Terry. Terry growled at Sasuke. They both glared and shook a fist.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakashi were walking around slowly.

"Now Sasuke's gone!" Sakura began to wail.

"Oh boy." Kakashi sighed, and took out his latest volume of "Make-Out paradise"

Yet again, to be continued


	7. The Horror gets so bad each timeohhh

Chapter 7: The Horror gets so bad each time...Ohhh

Author's note: I am so sorry this has taken me forever! Very sorry! Fanfiction.net hasn't let me post anything and when it finally did my motivation was gone. So I really tried to make up for the last chapter with this one! Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed (and reviewed, especially) this fic!

Naruto continued to prance along the park. He felt as light as a bird, and even thought about testing to see if he was by jumping off a statue of "King Neptune". Actually, the statue form was a lot different than the real guy. The statue was buff, and sterned-faced, with dolphins on either side. Naruto frowned and kicked the statue.

"Hey you!"

He turned around and saw a very angry dolphin running after him. Naruto, very luckily, managed to lose him. Sasuke and Terry, on the other hand, were not doing so well. There they sat, angrily awaiting their fate with the park's so called "king".

"This is all your fault, you know." Terry growled.

Sasuke glared at the cheap snow cone devil.

"I hate you."

Terry rolled his eyes before looking away.

"Hmm...Hate's a very strong word for someone who's picky about their snow cone." He said, not facing the young ninja.

Sasuke stood up.

"Let me tell you something, you frosty fool! I paid a lot of money for that ball of ice drenched with unhealthy liquid sugar."

Terry grew even angrier than before.

"You paid with a ten! Don't you know how hard that is on the employee, you little monster?!"

Sasuke only grunted.

"The customer is always right."

"Until they can only take the employees so far! Believe me, kid, when you get a job you'll know."

"I'm going to be a shinobi." Sasuke replied.

"Well, whatever the hell a shinobi does, you'll see work isn't all fun and games."

"I never thought it was."

Terry suddenly broke down into a heaping cry.

"I mean, I'm only human." He sobbed.

Sasuke looked around uneasily. Terry sat there pouring out his life problems such as his wife leaving him and taking the kids with her, and how hard it really was working at Water Land, and how he got no respect. After awhile, he just sat there, weeping. Not little whimpers, but deep, heaping sobs. Shaking with every one. Sasuke felt very uncomfortable. 

Just when Sasuke thought things were at their worst, King Neptune entered the little office.

"Man, was that a Lincoln log, oh! Forgot you were here." He said, a little startled.

He saw Terry sobbing and squeaking on Sasuke while Sasuke, on the other hand, looked very confused.

"Oh, you've made amends. Now get out. You're free." King Neptune told them.

Terry, realizing he wouldn't be fired, released his claws from Sasuke and dug them into his boss.

"Thank you, you, kind, gentle soul." He wept.

King Neptune patted him on the head.

"You've obviously sobbed this the manly way, Terry." He said.

Sasuke grunted and walked out the door.

"Ahh!" He was a little startled to see Sakura and Kakashi right there.

Sakura hugged him.

"Oh, Sasuke! I was so worried about you!" She squealed.

Naruto approached with a drink.

"Me too?" He asked excitedly.

Sakura groaned.

"I guess." She admitted.

Naruto snickered triumphantly and looked at one of the rides.

"Let's go ride that one."  He said.

Kakashi smiled.

"Great idea. Looks challenging."

He began to approach the snack bar.

"No, Sensei. He meant that." Sakura said, pointing to the ride.

Kakashi frowned, sadly eyeing the slushie machine.

"Oh, I see." he sighed.

The four of them approached the ride. Sakura read the rules aloud.

" 'Two people to an inner tube. Keep arms and legs inside the ride. Do not try to stand up.' " 

She suddenly grinned as a very cheezy image came to her twisted little mind. Sasuke and Her, so cuddly close, both in elastic lingerie, going down at a fast speed, laughing happily.

"Yah! Let's go on this one! Great idea, Naruto!" She exclaimed giving him a gigantic hug.

"Good, we're all agreed. Okay, since you're so happy with him, Sakura you ride with Naruto and I'll ride with Chubacabra here." Kakashi said, patting Sasuke's wet hair.

Sakura mentally ripped in half.

Sakura's inner self: No freaking way! I have dreamed of going on these childish rides! Just to be with Sasuke! You cannot take this away from me!

"Um, well, I think Naruto should ride with you, Sensei. I mean, he got into trouble last time, you'd better keep an eye on him!" Sakura said.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto.

"Mm...Okay."

Naruto stared in horror. Kakashi so close?! In that practically invisible butt-floss looking thing!?

When they reached the top, Sakura nearly died. Sasuke was pressed against her, due to the weight of the people around him.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the ride and don't try to stand up." The employee working the ride said, handing them the tube.

Sasuke climbed in and held a hand out to Sakura. Her eyes actually began to water.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked nervously, remembering Terry's hysterical sobs.

"Just fine." She said, taking his hand.

Oh, and how good it felt! She slipped a little, falling on Sasuke a bit. She turned a dark red.

"Ready...go" The employee said, perfectly monotone sending them down.

The ride was very fast and slippery, and eventually due to the bumpy movement, Sasuke's leg eventually hit dead center on her stomach. 

"Sorry." He said trying to wriggle free. 

Sakura, practically on the verge of having a heart attack, didn't answer. As they twisted and twirled through the many obstacles of the ride, Sasuke was eventually on top of Sakura, and because of his weight (No, he's not a cow) the top of her bathing suit was rubbing off! Sakura prayed they'd reach the bottom soon.

When they did, she was glad to land in the cool water. 

"That was great!" She squealed, but suddenly, her smile disappeared.

She felt something on her toe. She looked down in fear. There, on her toe, were Sasuke's shorts! Sakura screamed and shook them off as if they were a demon. Sasuke stood up, quickly realized he was butt naked, then immediately sat down. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto were about to be pushed off. Naruto remembered the many accidental sexual gestures between Sakura and Sasuke, and almost began to cry. He realized he'd have to jump off the ride.

And further more, to be continued...

(Faster next time)


	8. Will the Horror ever end?

Chapter 8: Does the Horror ever end?

Sasuke was glowing red. Sakura was glowing red. Naruto was staring down at the many twists and turns that would leave him scarred for life, and well, Kakashi only pulled out a wedgie.

"Sasuke, uh, your-your swimming shorts, they're um..." Sakura shakily held up his shorts.

God, they were beautiful! Only a mortal God like Sasuke could wear them. Sakura noticed Sasuke was still in a state of shock, so she decided she had to do something. She looked side to side, to make sure no one was watching her, then, she nuzzled her face on the shorts.

"Oh, Sasuke..." She purred into the elastic.

Suddenly, she was lost in her own world. She was in a field of wild flowers. Still in her swim suit. She looked around, very confused.

"Where am  I?" I thought I was at the water park with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi?" She asked aloud.

Then,  she heard a noise. It was a thumping, no, drumming noise sort of. A cold, refreshing breeze blew by. Sakura bent down and twiddled with one of the flower's petals.

"What happened?" She asked herself.

Was she all alone? In this field? By herself? She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry.

"Don't cry."

She suddenly looked up. There was her world, sitting on a beautiful black horse. He was dressed in a white cotton shirt, that magically unbuttoned the three top buttons, and the wind blew it open even more. His jeans were riding super low, and he was bare foot.

"Sasuke!" She whispered happily.

He made a graceful leap off the horse, landing next to the pink haired ninja. She began to cry of joy.

"Please don't cry, my angel." He said, slightly whimpering.

Sakura wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm just so happy." She sobbed.

Sasuke pulled her close to his bare chest. He felt so soft. So warm. So perfect. Sakura looked at him to determine if he was really there. If he was real? She brushed her thumb over his lip. He felt so wonderful! She started to pull her thumb away, but Sasuke gently took it and kissed it. Then, he softly kissed her.

"I love you." He said quietly, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

She looked up to give him a deep, passionate kiss.

"Sakura."

Her dream was shattered. She heard noises all around her.

"Huh?" 

She grew bright red as she people staring at her, as she buried her face in Sasuke's shorts.

"Can I have my shorts back now?" Sasuke asked, also very red.

She really felt like crying now, but all she could do was nod slowly. She passed over his shorts. Then, she screamed. Sasuke was in crystal clear water afterall, and the water maginified **everything**.

Sakura threw his shorts at him, then stood up, and fled. She had to get away. She was such an idiot! Getting carried away like that! How could she!

Meanwhile, Naruto, shaking out of control, stared at the innertube he was about to face. Kakashi stretched slowly and pulled out a wedgie.

"Well, let's go." He said.

Naruto's face grew sour and he shuttered. He had to jump off the ride. It was his only hope of survival.

Kakashi, already in the tube, grabbed Naruto in. Naruto fell on top of him.

"Blah!" He screamed, getting off and curling up into a ball.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, scratching his butt.

Naruto had to get off this thing.

"Ready....go." The employee said with a yawn, sending Naruto and Kakasi to their doom.

Naruto couldn't avoid coming in some kind of contact with his sensei. To make matters worse, Kakashi said, "wee"

"Okay, Naruto." Naruto told himself.

"Fun isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"One." Naruto whispered.

"Wow,  I haven't had this much fun since I made my last class go down that oil drenched hill."

"Two."

"Hey, Naruto.Oh, careful there."

"Three!"

Naruto flung himself off. Being a ninja in training, Naruto did an amazingly long leap, and landed in the ride over's raft. A family quit screaming of joy and stared at him.

And yes, to be continued


	9. I'm sure even the story is sick of the w...

Chapter 9: I'm sure even the story is sick of the word "Horror"

Author's note: I've never felt more proud! Thankyou all so much! Especially those of you who reviewed! I will finish this story, so please just be patient with me! And, I've gotten some ideas for the story, and I've tried to use as many as I can! 

*smiles as big as Naruto would if Sakura confessed her love to him* Really, this just makes me feel great! Okay, now let Ch.9 begin!

The family on the raft that Naruto had just landed on stared at him. 

"Uh, hi!" Naruto greeted awkwardly.

They just kept staring. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Beautiful day, huh?"

More staring.

"Sorry, I kind of had to escape my ride."

Even more, but finally confused staring.

"You see, my sensei's this really greasy old guy wearing nothing but string right now, and that ride gets you pretty close to people."

Finally, the (well, just assume she's the mother) spoke.

"I don't think my daughter should hear that." She scolded.

Naruto frowned.

"Yah, and I don't think I should deal with it." He said.

The two small children just stared. The family's fun was over. Naruto had ruined it.

"As soon as this ride finishes, I'm getting the manager." The father said.

Naruto stood up, wobbled a bit, turned to the man and smiled deviously.

"And what could you possibly tell them when I'm not even here?" 

With that, he flung himself off of their ride. Because the family had never seen Naruto in action, their jaws dropped. He did a stunning flip, landed in the water below, climbed out, and ran like Hell.

"Mommy, can I do that too?" The little boy asked.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in the sanctuary of the girl's bathroom, crying her heart out.

"I'm such an idiot." She sobbed.

She had totally lost it, going into that cheezy little daydream.

"It's okay."

Sakura looked up to see Ino. She was bright red from the sun, and her normally perfect blonde hair was very frazzled.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, very confused as the blonde girl handed her some tissue.

"I came in here because the sun is so kicking my ass." Ino explained, trying to avoid the subject of why she was being nice.

"Oh. Wanna borrow some sunscreen?" Sakura asked wiping her eyes with the cheap paper.

"Thanks, but I'm so oily and greasy you could probably just fry bacon on me. Especially in this heat."

Sakura and Ino both gave a small, halfhearted laugh.

"So, Sasuke screw you over?" Ino asked taking out a brush.

"Huh? No, I kind of went nuts, actully."Sakura said, glowing with embarassment.

"Really? What'd you do?" 

"Well, I uh...um..." 

"You can tell me. I won't laugh."

Sakura stared at her.

"Out loud."

Sakura groaned and spilled the whole story. She could tell Ino was in a lung collapsing fit of laughter on the inside, but as she promised, she didn't even chuckle.

"It's not that bad." She finally told her pink haired rival.

"Why?" 

"Well, if Sasuke ever brings it up, tell him don't flatter himself and say it was Kakashi you were daydreaming about." Ino said.

"Eww, gross! Did you see what he was wearing?" Sakura asked her.

"Practically nothing." Ino said.

Sakura wiped her eyes one more time.

"I'd better get back. I'll have to face him eventually."

Ino waved, still facing the mirror, brushing her tangly hair.

"Ino, thankyou."

Ino turned around, but Sakura was already gone.

"Why do people do that? They finally say something kind to you, then high tail it. Man, I really need to learn how to create a forcefield or something." She said.

Naruto, still running, ran smack into Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"I hate you." He said.

Naruto frowned too.

"Oh, shut up. Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"Thank God I don't know. I hope she hasn't found bits of my hair and is trying to eat them or something."

Naruto stared at him.

"I'll tell you later, will you come with me to the bathroom? I need to put on some more sun lotion."

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, you are pretty red. I'm walking next to a garden treat." He laughed.

"What the hell is a garden treat?" Sasuke asked.

"A tomato."

Meanwhile, Kakashi had just gotten off the ride.

"Man that was exciting. Too bad Naruto casually fell off and didn't get to enjoy the rest of it. Oh wells."

People were staring at him in disgust. Kakashi smiled and pulled out a wedgie.

And further more, to be continued


	10. The horror continues to torture

Chapter 10: The horror continues to torture  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry, everyone! This has taken forever, and I'm aware that everyone has become impatient. So, here we go, finally, another chapter!  
  
Sakura, still in shock over Ino being kind of her, slowly walked around the park searching for her group. She had ruined her life. Her life with Sasuke at least, and she also was beginning to burn. She stopped to apply sunscreen.  
  
"Oh, God, why did I have to act like an idiot? Why did I have to go bonkers over Sasuke's swimming shorts, and why did I have to let him see me!?" She demanded at no one in particular.  
  
"It's okay, Sasuke doesn't have emotions anyway. There's no possible way for him to fear your obsessive ways."  
  
Sakura turned around to see Kakashi.  
  
"Sensei!" She said, and was about to throw her arms around him, then quickly remembered what he was wearing.  
  
Not a lot.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." She lied.  
  
Sakura's inner self: Eww... he is so gross! I get sick just looking at him!  
  
Kakashi nodded.  
  
"Naruto casually flew off the ride we were on, and I thought Sasuke was with you."  
  
Sakura looked down sadly.  
  
"He was, but I ran away from him..."  
  
Oh, was she ever so embarrassed. She had completely lost it.  
  
"Sasuke's going to hate me." She said aloud.  
  
Kakashi lightly patted her head.  
  
"Welcome to Naruto, mine, and ten million other people's world."  
  
Sakura tried to smile, but it might as well sounded like a cement mixer. Sasuke was everything to her. He was her sun, her moon, her earth, oh, her crush too.  
  
"You know, Naruto's pretty fond of you." Kakashi commented, pulling out a wet wedgie.  
  
Sakura grimaced.  
  
"Yah, but, Naruto's kind of like..."  
  
Kakashi stared at her.  
  
"Kind of like?"  
  
Sakura couldn't find the right words, not yet at least. What was Naruto like? She was very aware of his crush on her. It wasn't hard to notice. Afterall, she carried an infactuation with someone herself. She liked Naruto, but not in that way. Naruto was so...immature. He was also childish, obnoxious,slobbish, and annoying at times.  
  
But in a way, he was cute, nice. He payed more attention to her when she told a funny story then Sasuke ever would if she was fighting off a murderer.  
  
Naruto also smiled a lot. Sasuke was cool and calm, which was so sexy, but it got awkard after awhile.  
  
Kakashi poked her.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Naruto is like..."  
  
Kakashi cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"Like?"  
  
Sakura's smile got even bigger.  
  
She began to recall all of the times Naruto had smiled at her, complimented her, flirted with her, laughed with her, listened to her, and trained with her once or twice.  
  
Kakashi thumped her this time.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Well, you've just sat there gawking into space. What is Naruto like?"  
  
Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Naruto is like...my new crush."  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto, who was walking with the hate for all life Sasuke, suddenly felt a chill of joy. He smiled.  
  
"Why'd you just smile?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Naruto shrugged.  
  
"My Sakura senses are tingling." He replied.  
  
Sasuke's stomach suddenly growled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke blushed and nodded.  
  
Naruto grinned.  
  
"We should get something to eat, but first let's find Sakura and ninety percent naked Kakashi-sensei." He said.  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Okay. I should probably let Sakura know I'm not angry at her. She's typically a little strange, but that's okay."  
  
Naruto squinted at him.  
  
"You don't like her do you?" He asked, a little fearful.  
  
Sasuke turned a little red before looking away.  
  
"I hate love."  
  
Naruto grew terrified.  
  
"But that doens't answer my question." He objected, very panicky.  
  
Sasuke replied with a muffled sound.  
  
Naruto's eyes grew as big as suacers.  
  
"Look, a food box." He said.  
  
"That's a stand, Sasuke, but seriously, Sakura is nothing to you right?!"  
  
Sasuke just sped up, leaving Naruto to drown in his own worry and possive nature over the pink-haired shinobi.  
  
"Look, Kakashi-sensei! Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said, pointing.  
  
Kakashi stretched slowly and scratched his arse, then pulled out yet another wedgie  
  
"So it is." He said.  
  
All three of his students shuddered.  
  
To Be continued (With gross food, and a creepy employee next time)  
  
Author's 2nd note: This wasn't that funny, but the next one hopefully will be. Tahnkyou everyone! You guys are wonderful! *winks cheezily* 


	11. Horror's on my plate!

Chapter 11: Horror's on my plate!

Author's note: I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or enjoyed this story! It means a lot to me. So, I'm going to try to to make this chapter really funny!

Kakashi and Sakura had approached the two boys. Sakura smiled lightly at Sasuke, then turned to Naruto. He smiled at her. Kakashi stretched slowly and patted Sasuke on the head.

"So, who's hungry?" He asked.

Sakura and Naruto threw their arms around wildely like small children. Sasuke just grunted a reply before looking away.

"Aqua-Burger?" Sakura read the sign above the stand, then she turned to her group.

"Should we eat here?"

Naruto was hungry enough to eat out of trashcans right now, so he instinctively nodded. Sasuke shrugged, and Kakashi was already ordering.

"Excuse me, is there an employee in here?" He asked, peering into the stand.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe they're closed." Naruto suggested.

The stand looked open. They could certainly smell food cooking. 

"Maybe they took a bathroom break." Sakura said, glancing around to see if the employee was somewhere outside of the stand.

Across the way, she spotted a very snobby group, about to dine at some fabulous restraunt. They caught her looking at them, and gave her a snotty look.

"Hey, Kakashi's group is eating at some crappy stand. Point and laugh, students!" Their sensei told them.

They did as they were told. Sasuke began to approach them.

"Sasuke, no! We'll get in trouble!" Sakura said.

Sakura's inner self: Yah, go Sasuke! Kick their snobby, shinobi-wannabe asses!

The two girls of the group immediately melted seeing the beautiful god in swimming trunks, but the remaining boy just scoffed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Sasuke glared at him. The boy smiled sarcastically.

"Look,dude, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare." He said.

Sasuke gave him an enormous wedgie before a flying ninja kick.

Sakura and Naruto cheered. Sasuke came back cooly, trying to hide the fact that he was very proud of himself. 

"Did someone order something to eat?"

The ninja and three students turned around. A man wearing an apron that read "Aqua-Burger" stood at the serving window.

"Oh, yes, we did." Kakashi said, stepping closer.

The man suddenly grew terrified and wielded a spatula. Swinging it wildely in Kakashi's direction.

"STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" He screamed.

Kakashi, alarmed, stepped back.

"Uh, sorry."

The employee suddenly smiled.

"Now, what can I get you, sir?" He asked sweetly.

Kakashi smiled nervously. Whick of course was hard to tell, due to his ninja mask.

"Uh, well I'd like a double aqua burger with extra kelp lettuce and a small lemonade please."

Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Ladies first, after me of course."

Sakura frowned, but then approached the stand to get a better look of the menu. The man just kept smiling. She leaned over to see better.

"Uh, hmm, oh! I'd really like an iced tea!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, my pretty, and what else would you desire?" The employee asked, stroking her hair.

The boys exchanged, awkward, uneasy glances.

Sakura stepped away.

"Um, that's all, I'm just super thirsty." She said.

The employee cocked his head and smiled ear to ear.

"Are you sure, my love?" 

Sakura stepped further back.

"Positive."

Naruto and Sasuke angrily stepped forward. Sasuke putting a firm hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'd like a triple-" Naruto began.

The employee screamed and hurled his spatula at him. Naruto ducked. 

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded.

The employee leapt over the counter, grabbing Sakura by the arm and squeezing her tightly against him.

"Long live King Neptune!" He shouted, then smelled Sakura's hair.

"And his virgin queen, Aqua Marine!" 

Sakura began to struggle frantically. Naruto and Sasuke growled and attempted to tackle the insane worker, but he was too fast. With a quick leap he flew to the top of the nearest ride.

"No way! Is he a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Sakura screamed.

"Someone help me!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, time to go to work."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi smiled.

Together, the two of them jumped in the pool at the bottom of the ride. People stared at them, but the two shinobis could care less. They waited five seconds before running up the waterfall. Sasuke made it easily, but it took Naruto two or three tries.

"Oh, my queen, you'll love the under water world, it's what you were made for." The mad employee said at the top, tying Sakura up with a rope that had come out of his pocket.

When her wrists were bound together tightly, He swung her over his shoulder. Sakura began to kick and bite. The employee licked her. Sakura screamed again and got more frantic and furious.

Sakura's inner self: He licked me! This freak just licked my face! YUCK!

"Let her go."

The employee turned around to see a wet, very pissed, Sasuke. He gasped.

"But how did you get up here?!" He demanded.

Sasuke growled and immediately went ninja on him. The employee dropped Sakura and began to fight Sasuke as well, with amazing ninja abilities. 

Naruto, who had just then managed to get up to the top, grabbed Sakura and immediately untied her. She hugged him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  


She nodded and stood up.

"We have to help Sasuke." She said,  before taking off to fight.

Naruto followed.

Down below, people stared as they watched three children fighting a water land employee. They gazed in awe as Sasuke blew out fire, Naruto turned into many, and a pink haired girl in a yellow bikini go ballistically insane on the guy.

Kakashi just smiled and pulled out a wedgie.

"Those are my little shinobis. While their playing, I'll go order our lunch elsewhere."

To Be continued


	12. The Horror's gone insane!

Chapter 12: The horror's gone insane  
  
author's note: Sorry, everyone! Fanfiction.net hasn't let me post anything in forever! So, here we go, and remember, if you really need the chappie immediately and I don't post it, email me and I'll send it to you.  
  
email: Daisukegirl@hotmail.com  
  
Kakashi happily skipped around the park looking for a place to eat. People stared in disgust as he pranced by, his speedo riding higher and higher with each rythm like step. As he passed by the same family that Naruto had ran into, and the mother covered the young children's eyes, he saw another food stand.  
  
It read "Water Land Munch-Munch".  
  
He smiled and approached it. No one appeared to be working it.  
  
"Hello?Anyone here besides a crazy employee?" He called.  
  
No answer. Kakashi glanced at the stools that circled the stand. With yet another disgusting wedgie pull, he sat down and began drumming his fingers against the wooden counter.  
  
Meanwhile, his students were busy trying to take down the insane Aqua Burger employee. Sakura threw a ninja kick at him, trying to knock him off the narrow ledge. He quickly grabbed her leg, causing her to lose her balance. When she fell, he caught her, taking her closed fists in just one of his hands.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto cried, immediately using his doppler gangar (Is that spelled correctly?)  
  
The employee hissed at Naruto, then he turned to the struggling Sakura.  
  
"Fear not, my queen, we will be under the ocean soon enough." He said.  
  
Sakura spit on him.  
  
"Lemme go, you creepy freak!" She squealed.  
  
The employee glared at Naruto, the real one.  
  
Naruto was shocked. How'd he know he was the real one? The employee didn't give him time to think. As quick as a wink, he took out a spatula and hurled it at Naruto, sending him off the ledge. Naruto plummited into the water, head first.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, trying to look down.  
  
The employee stroked her hair.  
  
"Oh, my queen, your fear is all I need to love you even more." He whispered.  
  
"And that's all I need to kick your insane ass, you creepy bitch!"  
  
A flying kick struck the employee in the back of the head, sending him down the slide. Sakura screamed, thinking she'd go down with him. Her squealing stopped when she felt herself, still motionless, but still in someone's arms.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura, I got you."  
  
She looked up and her heart melted. There was her long life dream, smiling sweetly at her. His hair wet with chlorine filled water and sweat. The scent of his masculinity filling her nose. His beautiful, dark eyes filled with a bright mixture of relief and care. It was Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, almost in tears.  
  
She had waited forever for this moment, and it was finally here. He sighed and pushed a lock of soaked pink hair that clung to her face. Her red face, was now horribly visible.  
  
They stared at eachother for a moment, then it happened. Their lips began to move closer to eachother. Slowly, ever so slowly. Sakura's heart was beating so fast it could have flown out.  
  
Just as they were about to touch, a kid slid down very fast, taking poor Sasuke with him. Sakura sighed angrily. Of course something like that was expected, She thought angrily.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered Naruto, down at the bottom.  
  
"Oh no." She said aloud, gracefully sliding down the watery slope, on her feet. (Like a skateboard)  
  
When she reached the bottom, she saw a group of small children poking Naruto with straws.  
  
"Hey, knock it off." She said softly, helping Naruto sit up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I couldn't rescue you, but I hauled the maniac away." He said pitifully.  
  
She smiled sadly.  
  
"Naruto, you're too sweet."  
  
Kakashi was staring from a distance, holding a bag of food.  
  
"Hmm, interesting." He said.  
  
To Be Continued, again!  
  
author's 2nd note: Sorry that sucked, I'll make the next one better 


	13. The horror is as quick as a shinobi

Chapter 13: The Horror is as quick as a Shinobi  
  
Author's note: Okay, another quick update! I've tried to make this chappie one of the best so far. You guys are so great for being so patient, and I never thought the story would go so far. Thankyou all! Now, here we go *Pulls out a wedgie*  
  
Erika: Nice reading, Kakashi  
  
Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura ate in silence. It was mid afternoon and not one of them had had any fun all day. Cheap snowcone salesmen, snobby rival students, Kakashi wearing nothing but elastic string, aching sunburns, freaky burger guys, and now cold eel sandwitches.  
  
"This is gross." Sakura muttered, taking a small bit of...er, stuff out of her mouth.  
  
She stood up from the hot cement she was sitting on, and rubbed her lower back. It was glowing red, along with the rest of her. Her face, her arms, the back of her legs, her shoulders, not to mention part of her chest. Sasuke and Naruto were no different. Two garden treats, unwillingly choking down slippery, processed eel.  
  
Sakura tossed her mystery sandwitch into the nearest garbage can, and took a small sip of her lemonade.  
  
"Sakura, you need to get out of the sun. You'll fry." Sasuke said, perfectly monotone.  
  
Naruto frowned at him, then looked at his precious, ever so precious Sakura.  
  
"Here, come sit right here." He offered, scooting over a bit.  
  
Sakura shook her head, chewing her straw. Sasuke made eye contact with her then.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
Sakura sipped some of her drink, then licked swet from her upper lip.  
  
"Too hot." She said.  
  
Sasuke cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"That's why we're telling you to come sit down." He remarked.  
  
Sakura took another long swallow.  
  
"No, I mean the concrete."  
  
Naruto was about to offer his towel to her, very happy to do so, but his heart suddenly shattered. Sasuke had stood up and approached Sakura. Way too close for Naruto!  
  
"Come sit down." He told the pink-haired shinobi.  
  
Sakura released the straw from her teeth.  
  
"Sasuke, I'm fine."  
  
Sasuke growled, looking very annoyed. He knelt down, and swooped his arms under her, picking her up in a carrying position. Sakura's already red face glowed even brighter. Naruto's chest felt as if his heart were going to leap out and hit the nearest object. Hopefully Sasuke.  
  
"I hate using force." Sasuke scoffed.  
  
Naruto couldn't watch. He knew Sasuke was Sakura's mortal god, and he knew even his saliva was sacred to her. And now that he loved Sakura back, they'd live happily ever after. Naruto slowly fading from the picture.  
  
The young blonde shinobi's eyes began to water. Sakura was his goddess, his light, his thoughts, and his dreams.  
  
"I uh, have to go to the bathroom." He said.  
  
Sakura, as much as she didn't want to, squirmed out of Sasuke's grasp.  
  
"Naruto."  
  
He felt sudden tug on his arm. The gentle, yet firm, feminine tug of Sakura. He turned to face her.  
  
"I'll sit down between Sasuke and you. That's in the perfect shade." She said.  
  
Naruto wiped his eyes quickly, and smiled very big. Sakura smiled a little too.  
  
He was about to happily agree, when something quicker than Kakashi, flew down, and grabbed Sakura. Then, it leapt away.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto cried.  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the only thing left of the lightning speed criminal. A spatula.  
  
"The Aqua Burger freak." Naruto said.  
  
"We'll never get her back when we're this worn out, we'd need more help." Sasuke said, hating to admit it aloud.  
  
"Maybe I can be of some assistance."  
  
All three ninjas turned around, and their eyes widened. Standing there, in his "Frosty Fun Apron" was Terry.  
  
To Be continued, yet again...  
  
A/N: Sorry that wasn't too funny, but the next will be! This was suppose to be a little romantic. 


	14. Horror comes with many helpers

Chapter 14: Horror comes with many helpers  
  
Author's note: Sorry, but Fanfic.net's doing it again! I can never post anything anymore! But now it's working so I put this chappie up! Thankyou so much! You guys are wonderful!  
  
Naruto and Kakashi stared at Terry. Terry smiled at them. Sasuke frowned.  
  
"You're willing to help us?" Naruto asked, remembering the brutal fight between Sasuke and the cheap snow cone salesman.  
  
Terry blushed a little, and shuffled his feet, glancing down at the hot pavement.  
  
"Well, you know, your solem, dark haired friend taught me that customers really do matter, no matter how frustrated you are."  
  
Sasuke smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, and the little girl was cute."  
  
Sasuke frowned.  
  
Naruto smiled and jumped high into the air.  
  
"Alright! Let's go save our Sakura!"  
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"I hate cheeziness."  
  
Terry smiled even bigger.  
  
"You're right, kid."  
  
Naruto grinned proudly.  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
Kakashi pulled out yet another wedgie, took a long sip of his Aqua Soda, and rested his elbow on Sasuke's head.  
  
"Well, since our two competitive, yet loving boys are ready for action-oh, and the snow cone guy, then let's get going."  
  
No one moved an inch.  
  
"Um, where exactly are we going?" Terry finally asked.  
  
Kakashi gave him a stupid look.  
  
"To save Sakura of course."  
  
Naruto frowned.  
  
"But, Kakashi-sensei, we don't know where she is."  
  
Sasuke looked around.  
  
"I do."  
  
They turned and looked at him. He pointed to the small, spooky, "Aqua Burger" shack that was barely visible in the distance. Chills of insanity seeped from under the door.  
  
"So, Sakura's at the 'Aqua Burger?' " Naruto asked, his arms already loaded with goosebumps.  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"It's the perfect trap. That bastard has Sakura somewhere under the floor, planning to live under the ocean or something, he's expecting us to just run, and there's a trap there." He said.  
  
Terry's face flooded worried.  
  
"But what do you think the trap is? And how are we going to get Sakura when she's under the floor?" He asked.  
  
Sasuke squinted. How would they get Sakura out? And why did the crazy employee want her so badly? What was it about Sakura?  
  
"Well, I guess we'll know when we get there." He said.  
  
Terry, Naruto, and Kakashi nodded uneasily.  
  
"Okay." Naruto said.  
  
Terry sighed.  
  
Kakashi pulled out a wedgie.  
  
The four of them began walking towards the Aqua Burger shack.  
  
Meanwhile, The crazy employee had Sakura tied securily in his OTHER secret place...  
  
Naruto approached the shack first.  
  
"Take my Sakura will you, you bastard?!" He said angrily.  
  
Sasuke looked away, very embarrassed.  
  
"I hate cowardly acts." He mumbled.  
  
Terry pulled his hat bckwards.  
  
"Let's do this!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
With that, he broke into a crazy run, racing towards the shack like a mad man. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi watched in utter amazement.  
  
"Wow..." Kakashi said, pulling out a wedgie.  
  
Terry knocked down the door. Fog leaked out, blinding the poor snowcone employee.  
  
"Where are 'ya?!" Terry caughed through the thick cloud of evil.  
  
Suddenly, something came out of the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura sat there, binded to a wooden post, screaming random swears and death threats.  
  
"LEMME GO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER WORKED AT WATERLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU SORRY SON OF A-"  
  
The employee glared at her and hissed. Sakura immediately shut up.  
  
"Now, my pretty,are you ready for our sacred marriage?" He asked, coiling a ghostly arm around her.  
  
Sakura screamed.  
  
"Get off of me!!! Somebody, help!!!"  
  
The employee smelled her hair and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Leave me alo-"  
  
Suddenly, a thought came to Sakura's mind. She had never depended on herself to get out of trouble. She was always waiting for Kakashi,Sasuke, or Naruto. She always faded into the background when real trouble arose. This time had to be different. Sakura had to free herself! For herself! She was going to be a ninja, so she had to start acting like one. She had to be the hero this time, not the damsel in distress.  
  
But what could she do?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN!  
  
Author's note: I will update this fic every friday, and if I don't email me for the next chappie? Is that a good deal? 


	15. The horror rises and falls

Chapter 15: And the Horror rises and falls

Author's note: *sighs* getting close to the end. This chapter took me forever to write because I've been all out of ideas, plus school and junk. But You guys are so wonderful to be patient with me. Thankyou ever so much!

Sakura thought a moment. What could she do? How could she stop this mad employee?

"My sweet."

Sakura screamed as the Employee moved closer to her face. She was certain this weirdo would try to kiss her, but instead, he picked her up in his arms bridal-style.

"Now, to meet up with my fellow aquarians, and together, we shall rule the ocean!" He cackled.

The pink-haired shinobi began to kick and thrash. She did not want to rule the ocean, and she certainly had no intention of marrying this crazy burger flipper either. 

The employee simply ignored Sakura's physical protests and opened a trap door in the floor. Fog arose from it, with a salty smell. Sakura's eyes bulged and her heart skipped a beat.

"We're not really...no! Lemme go!!!" Very panicked, Sakura began to fight harder, even with only the use of her legs.

"There is a resteraunt above called 'Under The Sea', where you dine under water, and this, my sweet queen, is how we will get to our future kingdom." The employee explained.

"Freakish pervert! I can't breath under water!!!!" Sakura screamed.

The employee simply ignored her, and jumped in, the door slamming behind him.

Meanwhile, Terry turned around and gasped. Standing there, in a misty fog, were five men...all wearing 'Aqua-Burger' aprons.

Terry slowly began to back up, not taking his eyes off them. One of the employees hissed, and began to make whale noises, or attempted immitations.

"Don't let the human escape." The other four chanted behind him, stumbling towards the poor snow-cone employee.

Terry ripped out his fist, still wearing the frosty fun brass knuckles, and prepared to fight. He may have only been a snow-cone bender, but he could kick some ass if he wanted to. (Despite Sasuke & his fight)

In a matter of minutes, Terry was on the ground, as the slimey, zombie-like employees oozed all over him.

"Get your watery paws off me!" Terry screamed, and sent a punch to one of their faces.

A second employee picked up a slab of board near the corner, and swung it wildely at poor Terry. 

The snow-cone employee ducked, but only to bang his head against the hard, wooden floor. The employee with the board stepped over him, and held the board high above his head, ready to strike.

Sakura panicked and held her breath as the employee leapt down into the portal with her. She was going to die! When her oxygen did not run short, she looked around. They were indeed under water, but only in a dark part of 'Under the Sea'.

"Oh, my sweet Aqua Marine, soon we will be back home, raising many young sea monkeys, and feasting on delicious algae everyday." The employee remarked setting her down.

He continued talking nonsense as he sat on the floor, directly across from her.

Sakura sighed sadly and tried to move her arms. He was waiting for whoever the hell he had talked about earlier, and then he'd try to take her under water. Where she could not breath, and would surely die.

"Think Sakura." She silently ordered herself.

Her bikini had long been dry, but her sun-baked skin still ached, her hair was oily with chlorine, and she was barefoot. If only Sasuke would come to...

"No! You can't think of Sasuke like that right now! He's not coming to save you!" She scolded herself.

She stared at the Aqua Burger mental case.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"King Tuna the 3rd." He replied.

Sakura nodded uneasily. This guy was definantly not in touch with reality. Maybe, just maybe, she could trick him because of his lack of normality.

"You see, King Tuna, I'm not who you think I am." She said.

KT3 stared at her.

"I'm actually the queen of the the amazon jungle, Mor...ticia." She lied quickly.

The employee continued to stare.

"And, you see, I'm already engaged to Prince...Sasuke, we're to be wed tonight." She continued, blushing slightly.

The employee nodded. Sakura smiled.

"So, you understand and will let me free, right?!"

"And in the depths of the ocean, we shall hum sailor tunes from above."

Sakura frowned. Had that freak even listened to a word she said? Maybe he was in his own imaginary world and couldn't hear her, or even worse, just refused to do so.

"Why do you want to live under water?" She asked, trying her next approach.

The employee slammed his fist on the ground.

"SILENCE!!!!!I can hear my aquarians in the distance, my queen."

Terry winced as the board came at full speed to his head, and prepared for the worst, when a flying ninja kick from Naruto sent the board out of the employees grasp.

Terry smiled happily.

"Naruto!" He said, sitting up quickly.

Two more employees lunged at the little blonde, but Sasuke quickly came to the rescue, breathing fire at them like the angry chubacabra he might as well be.

Kakashi slurped some of his soda, and merely thumped an employee, sending him to the ground. 

Now, there was only one standing.

"I hate this water park."Sasuke said, nudging one of the fainted aqua burger people.

While they began to discuss refunds, the remaining employee fled...

To Be Continued...

So, how was that? Better? Bear with me! The story will finish!!! I promise!!!!


	16. New Chapter Notice

New Chapter Notice

Sorry,sorry,sorry!

Lo siento, lo siento,lo siento!

Gomen,gomen, gomen!

The next chapter for "Fun at Waterland" will be up somewhere around Christmas. I'm really busy with final exams,so I haven't had much time to work on it, but you guys have been so wonderful to stick with this that I'm going to make myself finish the whole thing somwhere around Christmas! It's kind of like a Thankyou/Christmas gift to everyone who's reviewed this, and asked me to write more. I've been a jerk for not finishing it sooner, but I promise it will be finished, and just to let those interested, I've been working on a new Naruto fic. It'll be up around New Years. Just email me if you want the latest on it. ^-^

Thankyou guys so much!


	17. Horror brings Forth a new Beginning

Chapter 19: Horror brings forth a new beginning

"Hey, the other employee's gone!" Naruto said, suddenly glancing around.

Terry shook a fist at the air.

"Curse you, King Neptune! Curse you!"

Sasuke groaned.

"I hate cliche anger."

Kakashi ripped out another wedgie.

The young blonde shinobi, thinking of his poor Sakura, probably cold and frightened, popped his knuckles.

"We have to save Sakura!"

Sakura held her breath. 

"His 'Aquarians'?" She thought, very unhappy.

King Neptune leapt to his feet and began making whale noises, including the low deep-voiced sounds. Nobody, not even friendly sea whales, returned his calls.

"They will come soon enough,"King Neptune hissed,"Soon enough."

His "bride", angry and sunburned, scoffed at him.

"You're nuts! You're insane! How on earth did you get to ever run a water park?!"

He stared at her, almost shocked. She smiled-knowing she had finally been able to break that ignorant barrier of oblivious nonsense.

"Hmph! I'll bet you're not even the real King Tuna the 3rd, in fact, my guesses point to you're no king at all."

King Neptune's bottom lip began to tremble.

"You're just a sorry loser who wished he lived the life of a cheezy mascot for a sorry theme park, how idiotic!"

His eyes began to cloud.

"Actually, you're probably just some bum who needed a job-came to this puddle of cheap crap, and went crazy."

Suddenly, King Neptune really did begin to make whale noises. Only they were sobs. Horrible, wooing noises that rise to a high-pitched squeal, and then drop to a low, barritone-like sound. Tears were running down his face, and snot leaked from his flaring nostrils.

Sakura froze. Had she really done that good of a job?

"I thought what we had was special!" He whaled, pointing a finger at her.

Sakura squirmed in the ropes uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say?

"I loved you! I wanted to make you a queen! My queen! But now, but now,-" Now, pounding on the cold cement with his fists, King Neptune began to sob uncontrolablly. 

His nose and eyes leaked wildely. His mouth made noises like a distorded flute. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Is this how Sasuke felt when Terry had his Water Land break down? 

"Um, well, I've been trying to tell you," Sakura said, "I'm not your queen Aqua Marine, I'm Sakura-" 

Maybe it was better not to tell him her last name.

King Neptune wiped a hand across his watery eyes.

"I thought you l-loved me...I thought you were different."

Sakura, just barely, inched her way closer to him.

"Different? Different from who?"

King Neptune's bottom lip trembled.

"Everybody, everybody who made fun of me and hated my guts!"

Sakura, more easily, scooted closer.

"Who made fun of you?"

King Neptune squeaked as he spoke.

"The whole, entire universe," he began to cry again, "Everyone made fun of me because I liked aquatic life, and that I raised fish like my own children, and that I believed in mermaids, and that I spoke to the dishwater."

Sakura, a bit confused about why he spoke to dishwater,sighed.

"Some people are just cruel, simply because they can be."

A painful memory suddenly stung her.

"When I was little, kids made fun of me for having a big forehead."She said, barely above a whisper.

King Neptune sniffled.

"But-but, you don't."

Sakura smiled.

"Thankyou, it really hurt my feelings when they said that."

*******************************************************************

Flashback

Sakura played with a ball all alone. She was a very shy little girl, and it terrified her to think of asking someone to play with her. As she bounced her rubber, and only, friend up and down, a raven haired boy raced by. He stopped and stared at her. She smiled, a bit awkwardly. He frowned.

"I hate big foreheads."

And with that, he was gone.

******************************************************************

King Neptune patted Sakura's head.

"You don't have the big forehead, you're frowning sad-clown friend had the biggest, most enormous nose I've ever seen, though."

Sakura giggled.

"Yah..."

The king, smiling now, untied Sakura.

"You know what, I like you a lot more than I did only an hour ago, will you be my friend,Sakura?"

Sakura, looking very skeptical, forced herself to nod.

"Sure, King-um,"

"It's Joel, just Joel."

Sakura smiled again.

"Of course, Joel, if you'll be mine."

They shook hands, and began to giggle again.

Meanwhile, the group determined to save a no-longer damsil in distress, saw the open, foggy hole.

"I hate mysterious entrances." Sasuke groaned, already climbing in.

The others gulped and followed him. Poor Naruto had a wet, sticky, flossed ass stuck to the side of his face as they all crammed down at once.

"Now, remember guys, when we rescue Sakura, only I can kiss her." Naruto said.

Terry laughed.

"Sure, leave us to handle the burger nut." He said.

"Remember, a ninja never uses the word 'nut'," Kakashi said, "we prefer mentally inbalanced."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I prefer loser high school drop-out who found nothing better to do with his life than to flip burgers in the blazing sun, go home and weep his insanity away, than absorb the ocean theme from his miserable job, and use it as his only prevention from either suicide or steal hub-caps."

Everyone sighed. Kakashi reached down to pull out another wedgie, but was too squished to do so. Everyone began to squirm. Sasuke, the closest one to the bottom, dangled his legs helplessly. 

"I hate awkward, helpless, positions." He groaned.

Suddenly, something grabbed Sasuke's feet, and jerked them downwards. Sasuke grabbed onto the outlining board of the hole.

"What?!"

It hissed.

"Human."

"Uh-oh."

Sasuke prepared for the worse, as he let go...

***************************************************

Author's note: One more chappie to go! I'm working on it! I hope this fic isn't losing it's humor, but work and Christmas shopping has really left me drained. Thanks you guys! I love you, marry me!


	18. And so ends the Horror

Chapter 19:And so ends the Horror

Author's note: *heavenly music plays* Yah! Last chappie! I thank all of you so much, those of you who kept me going makes me feel so wonderful! Thankyou, thank you thankyou!

"Ahh! Sasuke's just been pulled down by something!" Naruto said, trying to make his way back up.

Terry cursed under his breath. Kakashi was still trying to reach his wedgie.

Meanwhile, Sasuke fell to the ground, only to have the remaining employee that had fled tearing at his flesh.

"Wicked, wicked human!"

Sasuke groaned, flipped over to his stomach, grabbed the employee between his ankles, and flung him over his head. When the employee hit the ground, at least four feet away, Sasuke stood up and wiped blood away from his lower lip.

"I hate being pulled through a floor!" He said.

With that, he raced over and tackled the employee, punching out all of his anger. Naruto and the others heard this.

"We have to help!" Terry said.

Naruto nodded and made his way down the hole. Terry and Kakashi followed. 

When they hit the bottom, Kakashi pulled out a wedgie.

"Oh look," He said pointing," There's Sasuke right now."

Sasuke had the employee by the hair, and was repeatively slamming him against the wall.

"Looks like he's doing pretty good without us," Terry said, "Maybe we should go look for Sakura."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke dropped the unconcious employee.

"C'mon, Sasuke, we have to find Sakura." Naruto said.

Sasuke, not even nodding, just followed.

They traveled down a dark hallway, floor wet and slippery. There was barely any light, and they heard strange noises from above.

"This is giving me the creeps."Naruto said, rubbing his cold arms.

Terry agreed.

"Yah, I mean, I worked at a snowcone stand and it wasn't even this cold."

Kakashi pulled out another wedgie.

"That was cheezy."

Terry turned red and looked down.

"I know."

Sasuke suddenly held up a hand for their silence. They could hear Sakura's voice in the distance. Naruto smiled.

"Sakura, I'm coming to save you!" He yelled, breaking into a run.

"The floor!" Terry warned.

Naruto slipped, and fell.

"Oww," He moaned, "my butt."

Sasuke walked past him.

He was the first one to make it to Sakura.

He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw King Neptune and her happily talking and laughing. Naruto, Terry, and Kakashi came to his side. Their draws hanging.

"Oh!" Sakura stood up.

"Sakura, we-we, what are you? I mean?" Naruto couldn't even get the words out.

Sakura smiled happily.

"Everyone, meet Joel."

They fell silent.

Sasuke, ironically, was the first to speak.

"I hate awkward moments."

An hour later, the buses were loading to leave Waterland. Some of the students whispered as they passed the mangled Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. 

"Well, I hope you guys come back one day." Terry said, handing them their bags.

Naruto smiled.

"Hell no!"

Terry frowned.

"Oh."

Sakura, sunburned and beat inside and out, shook hands with Joel.

"Good luck on following your dreams." She said.

Joel blushed.

"Well, I actually have a new dream."

Sakura cocked her head.

"What?"

Joel looked away, the wind cheezily blowing his hair.

"I want to be, a marine biologist."

Sakura smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck."

While they were talking, Naruto approached Sasuke.

"You don't really have a crush on Sakura, do you?" He asked, slightly worried.

Sasuke shook his head.

"The chemical glop I rubbed on myself to keep from burning that failed to work warped my brain."

Naruto,though not sure if he was telling the truth, sighed of relief.

They were now on the bus, heading home. Many of the students were going on about what a great time they had. Our three ninjas, however, never wanted to speak of it again.

A week later, as they all sat in one of their classes, Kakashi-fully dressed (hooray!), walked in with a flyer.

"Matsuda-sensei," He said, "We should take the students on a fieldtrip to this place." He said, handing the teacher the flyer.

Matsuda-sensei took it.

"Hmm, jungle world...sounds great."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto froze in horror.

"Oh god." Sakura squeaked.

"No way." Naruto moaned.

"I hate expensive, marketed acres of land that promote amusement that really doesn't exsist." Sasuke hissed.

The End

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the end! I certainly did, sort of at least. Please email me with any questions. I love you guys! You're the best!


End file.
